Winning Archie
by LiveinJpg
Summary: In which Archie and Veronica decide not to go after Betty following 7 minutes in Heaven.


A Tumblr series just trying to get the word out! blog/cherylbombshellll

Archie Andrews sighs for the fifth time in a row. I'd tried to ignore the first four, but this one is successful in disrupting the radio silence save for the rain that patters against his truck.

"Alright, Archiekins. What's with the dramatics?" I put down my phone. Twitter could wait. **#LodgeFamilyDrama** had been trending for a month. It wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon.

"Just thinking, is all Ronnie" he says, trying to reassure me with his boyish and crooked grin. _Ronnie_. That was a new one. My New York prep school peers hadn't really been keen on nicknames. I lean into him, his suit jacket draped over my shoulders. He'd offered it after warning me that the heating in his truck was broken. He and his dad hadn't found the time to get it looked at. I on the other hand was sure that I could make a few calls... I shake my head. _Focus Veronica_.

"Thinking about...?" My voice lilts at the end just as he makes a move to wrap an arm around me, my cheek rests against the staunch fabric of his dress shirt. I let out a sigh of pathetic ecstasy at the heat that lies beneath his clothes. He chuckles and begins to rub my bare thigh. He could probably feel the goosebumps. _Gross_.

"Thinking about you, about me, Betty..." my heart skips. I thought about Betty Cooper all of the damn time. She was one hell of a girl. I was one hell of a bitch.

"Should we have gone after her?" I ask him, my eyes squinting through the rain drops that litter the windshield. People are coming in and out of Pop's and since his engine is off I can hear snippets of their laughter and mumbles of speech.

"You already know the answer to that" he says woefully and his other hand grips the steering wheel in silent frustration.

"I always do this. I always... ruin things" I admit to him and the hand that rests on the wheel comes up to caress my face.

"I don't regret the kiss Veronica. Not for a second. I haven't been kissed like that since..." he trails off, his brown eyes searching mine. I can tell that he's reminiscing about the summer romance he hinted at in the closet.

"But Betty-" he interrupts me with a sweet kiss to my lips. I melt into him like warm butter because Archie Andrews kisses were safe and dangerous at the same time.

"Is my best friend. She isn't my _girlfriend_ " I sigh.

"You don't have any feelings for her?" I bite my lip and study his features. In the soft glow of red neon coming from the diner's sign he looks so innocent, so torn.

"I just... I don't know why I'm expected to feel anything other than friendship for Betty! Can't guys and girls just be _friends_?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Friends? Are you and I 'friends'?" His lips twitch.

"Do you wanna be my friend?" He pushes and I roll my eyes.

"I think the way I kissed you should let you know I want to be a little bit more than friends" Archie gulps.

"Oh," I say in relative offense, scooting away from him and straightening up. He clears his throat.

" _Oh_ ," I say again. My tone lower and my eyes narrow.

"Veronica,"

"Archibald," I pry, the rain begins to fall harder and the constant beating of it against the truck's worn metal fills the void.

"I can't be in a relationship right now, I just can't. I like you Veronica, I really really do, but I'm coming down from someone and it wouldn't be fair to you to have to compete with-" I shrug off his jacket and silently apologize to my bare arms as the cold comes at them hard and fast.

" Well, goodnight Andrews!" I announce reaching for the door handle, eager to step into the pouring rain rather than feel the rejection. _Is this how poor Betty felt?_ Mymy mind starts to reel. _What was it about Archie god damn Andrews?_ I'm nearly able to open up the door before one of his long, toned arms reaches across my body to click the lock. In a move of childlike prowess I unlock the door to which he locks it back. We go back and forth until I collapse against the squeaking leather of his seat.

"I don't compete for affection. You said that I would be competing. I don't do that." I say over the roll of thunder. Pop's sign flickers as a strike of lightning cracks. Archie presses his palms to his eyes.

"That came out wrong"

"Hmmm" I murmur, still looking outside of the window with intent. He places a bold hand on my thigh and I shiver.

"Here, Jesus you're cold as a corpse" he drapes his jacket over me once more and I settle into it.

"Just who the hell is making you pass me up ginger stallion?" The mood lightens and he actually chuckles.

"I wish I could tell you, I do, believe me." I sigh and check my phone. It's nearly 2AM. My mom had called twice.

"Think you could pull a speed racer and get me home?" He glances at the clock on his dashboard.

"Oh shit. Are you on curfew?" I actually snort.

"Curfew? Is this like, the fifties?"

"Har har har" he enunciates though he makes no move to start his car. Instead he turns his body to face mine. The hand on my thigh starts to grip it instead of rest on it. We meet eyes and soon enough he's got me locked in a desperate kiss.

"Wait for me?" He breathes after we break apart and I catch my breath in a few short gasps.

"I should make you wait for me" I insist and he laughs.

"You're impossible" he argues his hand trailing up my dress until it rests at the dainty band of my expensive panties. I wonder if wonder boy had ever ripped off French lace. My breath hitches and my lips curl into a smile.

"Well?" I question against his lips noticing that his jacket has slipped to the ground and that his hand is paused at the band.

"Let me... let me give you a few reasons as to why you should wait for me okay?"

"I'm waiting right now and let me say I'm not too impre-" in seconds his star quarterback self has me pulled to him and onto his lap. He scoots his seat back in a quick motion that startles me so much that my ass backs up against the steering wheel, blowing the horn.

"Cover blown" he chortles and I roll my eyes, straddling him. He hear emanating from our crotches could be something explained out of a bad teenaged love scene. He clicks the locks on his door and looks around before placing a hand on the back of my head.

"Be as loud as you want," here a big clap of thunder echoes throughout Riverdale. And moments later lighting lights up the sky.

"Excu-"

"The thunder will cover it up, so don't worry about being vocal." His voice is cocky and before I can ask anymore questions a large, gentle hand is down the front of my underwear and a mildly calloused thumb is circling my clit. I press against him, my nose nuzzling his neck.

"Okay?" He asks, rubbing my back slowly as a slender finger proves my entrance in a quick swipe. I'm not quite there yet, but with his ministrations I'd be sopping in a minute. I let out a shaky breath.

"Archie," I whisper in a dulcet moan as he picks up his slow pace m massaging the pearl between my legs in teasing circular motions. I grip his shoulders, careful not to let my stiletto nails ruin his shirt. I was totally thrilled that the day before I'd decided to get a Brazilian even though I'd had no expectations for the night.

"Veronica" he echoes, before removing his hand. I squeal in protest and look at him with lust filled rage. His eyes dance and his hair for some reason seems to glow ten times brighter. He puts the hand to his mouth and my eyes widen when he engulfs his fingers between his red lips.

"Boy next door you're a freak aren't you?" I praise and he grins.

"You've got no idea" then his wet fingers are shoved down my panties once more, but when he gets there he realizes that the lubricant was totally unnecessary.

"Ah," I squeak when he pushes a finger past my walls that start clenching around it and when I suckle his neck in avid appreciation he groans.

"Let me try something," he whispers and I nod enthusiastically.

"As long as it involves those hands I'm ready Archie laughs.

"You're in luck" then he adds a second finger.

"Lift up a bit more" I do as I'm told, balancing by holding onto his broad shoulders. He takes two of his magical fingers and slides them inside of me at an angle. Whilst creating a scissor effect he curls and twists them within me. After a few moments I yelp in pleasant surprise.

"Oh my god!" I cry out, my knees buckling and my head lolling forwards. Archie angles his fingers the same way several times and each time he nudges against my g spot.

"Did I find it?" He asks and I bite my lip and nod as his fingers continue to push against that magical place within me.

"S-spot on" I manage through a few stutters and he pulls me closer to him in what I have now decided to to call 'The hottest hug ever'

"How's it feel? I think you're close" he says knowingly and I shudder against him and begin to move my hips in rhythm with his hand.

"Mhmm. Fuck. Touch me, please?" His other hand pulls down the strapless bodice of my dress to release a tanned globe of flesh. He pushes me backwards a bit and the horn honks a minuscule noise as he encases my nipple in his mouth.

"Christ," I hiss as his teeth scare against it and my hands move from his shoulders to his fiery hair in an effort to pull him closer. His fingers speed up to an impossible speed and soon the knot in my stomach starts to burn white hot and my insides seem to tangle together, ready to separate and burst at any moment.

"Archie... I'm gonna come" I moan and he suckles at my breast harder. His thumb pressing on my clit and soon I'm screaming his name and cursing at the same time. I try to pull away from him when I feel a familiar rush and my cheeks burn red in a panic.

"Archie! Archie stop I'm peeing! I'm peeing oh my fucking god!" He _laughs_ actually laughs and in a swirl of embarrassment I try to grab his hand and take it away. He plunges his fingers deeper and like a switch it turned on I'm convulsing against his body and shivering.

"Veronica?" He asks moments later when my breathing is normal and the body convulsions cease.

"I told you to stop. I'm so embarrassed right now you have no id-"

"No one's ever made you do that before?" I burry my head deeper into the crook of his neck.

"Do what? Piss myself?" He starts to laugh, but stops when he realizes how upset I am.

"Sweetheart..." he pokes and prods against my soaked panties and I want to actually die.

"What Archie?" I mumble miserably and he forces me to look at him as he takes me cheeks between his fingers.

"That isn't pee."

"I think I know what pee Is Ar-" the fingers that previously were against my underwear end up right underneath my nose it's so sudden that I have no choice but to inhale. Though when I do all I smell is the light musk of my nether regions. It couldn't be. _That_ was a myth.

"You made me squirt" I say in disbelief and his bushy black brown eyebrows waggle.

" I hate to toot my own horn but..." he honks the truck's horn twice. I push against his shoulder.

" God I was sure I was going. I was mortified" I explain to him and he leans forward to rub our noses together.

"Wish you could've enjoyed it more, next time though right?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Next time?" I adjust my boobs back into my dress before fully settling on his lap. I bite my lip as my crotch comes into contact with the bulge in his tux pants.

" I told you that I'm gonna make you _want_ to wait for me" I nod and start to rock against him. He groans lowly and I smooth a piece of hair behind his ear.

"You sure you can wait?" I tease and then he clutches at my ass, molding it in his hands.

" Oh I can. _Can you_?"

"I've waited seventeen years Andrews a few weeks or months won't kill me"

"Y-you're a virgin?" He stutters as I roll my hips.

"Like Mary" I whisper and he puts his hands on my hips to steady them.

"Jesus" Archie let's out in a hiss.

"I could take care of that for you Outlander, if you need me to that is" I'm of course referring to the large mound in his pants that grows more solid by the minute.

"You wouldn't mind?" I shake my head.

"I always carry lipstick so it won't be a problem" his eyes widen.

"Veronica I didn't mean to... I wasn't trying to say give me a-"

"A blow job? It's nothing boy toy, sit back and relax" I climb off of his lap and stretch out across the mono seat of his truck. He quickly unbuckles his pants and with a tug of his boxers his member springs free. Though a virgin I may be, I'd seen enough penis in my day to judge that Archie Andrew's was spectacular. He was log and girthy and his pubic area was trimmed quite nicely.

"So the curtains match the drapes huh Arch?" I tease taking his cock between my fingers and squeezing it gently. His hips automatically thrust upwards.

"Redhead problems" he breathes out and with a tiny giggle I set my mouth on him and start to suck on the tip like it's a bulbous lollipop. His hands weave through my black curls and I take him in deeper.

" Veronica, I'm not going to last that long I'm sorry" I run my tongue along the length then continue sucking. Honestly I was surprised that he'd lasted this long. He has probably been hard since we left the closet at Cheryl's. I start to hum a song that Josie and The Pussycats had performed earlier at the dance and it has the added effect of driving Archie wild. His hips pump in desperate motions and I tug his pants and boxers down further so that I can caress his balls.

"Fuck," he grunts and with a few more flicks of my tongue and grips of my lips he's moaning in uncontrollable waves.

"Okay V stop, I'm gonna come, let me just, fuck let me just come into a napkin or something there should be one behi-" I suck harder and soon a warm, salty liquid is released into my mouth and without a moments hesitation I swallow.

"Oh my god!" He grunts loudly grabbing my hair and shoulders. I sit up and flip down the passenger side mirror to fix my smudged lipstick.

" Veronica that was amazing I can't even-"

" we're pretty great at oral... imagine what the real thing would be like"

" in my dreams" I eye him with a smirk.

"Doesn't have to be in your dreams It could be real life"

"Veronica" he warns and i retreat.

"Fine, fine" I hear him buckle up his pants and then watch as he buttons up his shirt.

"Looks like the rain is clearing up" he says in an effort to make small talk. But I'm too busy looking past him at a blurry figure that stands outside his window.

"Archie?"

" Ronnie?" I point to the outline of yellow and pink.

He turns and jumps a little before cranking down his window. There stood Betty Cooper with mascara stained cheeks, a wet dress, and dampened curls.

"I-I-I-" she manages before letting out a sob and running into pop's.

"How long was she standing there?" Archie demands and I shrug because I really had no clue. He then opens the door and hops out but not before leaning in to give me a chaste kiss.

"Don't go anywhere. I'll drive you home" I smile and press my fingers to my lips. Wait till Mom heard out the ' Fred Andrew's boy' and I.


End file.
